


Till We Meet Again

by RyuuHimeYami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuHimeYami/pseuds/RyuuHimeYami
Summary: During the Galra attack on Altea, that destroyed the planet, many were taken as prisoners of war. These prisoners were used primarily for as a work force. That was, until Zarkon came up with an idea. Who better to control the red lion than someone of Altean dissent.(Might turn into a Shiro x reader, might not. Depends on what you guys want. The klance ship shall sail! Oh, and galran Keith [maybe altean lance, you tell me].)





	1. Chapter 1

The young Altean half-breed stood before a dark metal door, waiting for it to open, but hoping it never would. For when it did, she would have to fight. Almost all Altean half-breeds had to fight. And the had to fight each other no less. One would think that it could not get worse for these children. But it did.

All half-breeds were raised the Galran way. So when it came to fighting, there were only two possible outcomes for all. Victory or death.

This half-breed had only been in three battles before this, and she had barely won any of them. And according to the rumors, the person she was about to face, was an absolute demon. 

The person she would be facing was said to be the only half-breed that looked anything close to a proper Altean. But, they also said that they were even more ferocious and blood thirsty than a fully grown Galran male. 

The girl shook a bit as a loud and jarring noise came from the door in front of her. It was made that way. To get the fighters out of their thoughts. The Galrans would want a good fight after all.

Taking her first step out into the arena, the girl looked around. She didn't think she would get used to this, ever. The sights of hundreds of Galrans all cheering and shouting, excited for the on coming carnage.

Looking across from her, the littler Altean half-breed saw something she did not expect.

"(Y-y/n)?"

Said half-breed looked at the girl that she had come to consider a little sister. Nearly all half-breeds were this way, thinking of each other as brother and sister, even though they know what will have to happen.

The older half-breed look twisted. To the spectators, she looked like a feral animal. It was all for the show, and the younger of the two could tell that right away. She saw the agony in her older sisters eyes. The hint of a grimace on her face. The way her body tensed in such a painful and horrible way.

"Let's see just how tough a mixed half-breed like you can really be," the older one shouted for all to hear, and a loud roar came from the crowd. It was a small distraction.

"I'm sorry little sister. If I over power you, I shall follow our codes."

The young half-breed could only nod her head as her sister said this. She knew she didn't stand a chance, not against her..... but there was an upside to this, one only a true half-breed could see.

"Till we meet again sister?"

There was a pause, before the most subtle of nods came from the elder of the two.

"Till we meet again, my sister."

And the inevitable happened....

 

 

 

 

**(Quick thing that I feel like I need to say. I hate Allura. She's not a bad character or anything, but I feel like she is only there for plot convenience.  SO, my dislike for her will most likely come out in my writing. AKA, she will be like a major bitch to the reader and cause most of the problems, but that should change eventually as the story progresses. Besides, it's mean to only pick on one person.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, this way," you say as you direct the children behind you. You needed to get them off this damn ship.

"Excuse me, miss," a young half breed was pulling on your arm, trying to get your attention.

"Yes, honey," you replied in the softest voice you could.

"Why isn't my mommy coming with us?"

_Shit._  "Don't worry, your mommy will come meet us later, OK?"

"OK."

You then shoo him off to the rest of the kids. Once you're sure that no one had fallen behind, you join the group. It was you and about 15 half breed children. They were the next generation of slaves. You had to get them out and some were safe. Then you would come back and free their parents.

"OK, everyone into the ship. Help each other gear up, and get strapped in. I'm going to go get somethings, and we'll leave when I get back. Stay quiet till then," you turn to leave but your arm is tugged on once again. 

Looking back, you see a little girl.

"Yes sweet-"

"My name is Angelina, and I want you to strap me in."

"Angelina, I need to g-"

"I won't let anyone else do it," she said, with a pouty and determined look on her face.

You didn't have time for this.

"OK, sweaty, go suit up and I'll strap you in when I get back."

You turn and try to leave again, when you felt another tug on your arm. Whipping your head around, you see the little boy from earlier. You give a sigh before lowering to his height.

"What do you need honey," you say softly.

He refuses to look into your eyes, before shoving something towards you. You look at it and see a small stuffed animal.

"My mommy said that it was good luck," he says still looking down.

You smile gently, before reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Well then, you better hold onto it. You'll need it, OK?"

He nods his head slowly, before walking back into the ship. You then stand up, and run to the nearest armory. You needed something that you could use to protect everyone. So you would grab the basic stuff, along with a few others. A small gun, with some ammo, a big gun, there is a difference, some duel wielding swords, and a few small daggers. You would be handling most of the weapons, but you would give some of the older kids the daggers, just in case.

You hated the thought of leaving them alone, but if push came to shove, and something happened to you, you would rather have them be prepared than be defenseless. 

Next you stopped off at the emergency supply room. There would be extra suits, CO2 to oxygen converters, fuel for the ship, and food rations. The most important thing to you right now was the food. Looking around, you saw some transportation carts. Grabbing one, you rushed over to the food and took about half of what was there. Next, you ran and got the extra suits. Then some extra fuel. The ship you were using was a bit... low-tech. It still had a lot of current things, but its fuel supply wasn't one of them. Finally, you ran and got two CO2 converters. The converters weren't as important as some of the other things. Your ship had four built in, and each one could be connected to five different people at once. The only difference between the ones in your ship and the ones with you right now, was mobility and quantity. The ones with you could hold eight different people each.

Taking in a deep breath, you peeked out the door, and listened. The halls seemed to be quiet around this area, but you weren't surprised. This was the sleeping quarters for low level soldiers, and right now, everyone was up and awake. Doing their jobs. That was the one thing you had to give to the Galra. Their resolve was unlike any other you had seen. Once they had their minds set, there was no stopping them.

Clearing your thoughts, you refocused on the tack at hand. Getting back to the ship. You had stowed the ship away in an old hanger that had been repurposed for storage, for some rather useless stuff if you did say so yourself. 

After doing one last check of the area for drones looking for slackers, you stood up and dashed in the direction of the hangar. 

It took you a few minutes to get there, but once you did, there was no time wasted in putting the supplies on board the ship. In all honesty, you did it in the ~~laziest~~ simplest way possible.... you just shoved the transport cart into the ship and left it there after shutting the side cargo door.

You were about to go up to the cock pit, when someone stopped you.

"Ahem."

Looking back, you saw the little girl from earlier. She was standing there with her arm crossed, and foot tapping away. It took you a second to realize what the issue was. But as soon as you looked behind her and saw everyone else buckled in, you knew what you had to do.

Taking a deep breath, you put all of your attention on her.

"OK, sweaty, let's get you strapped in," said walking over to her.

"Finally," she huffed out as she followed behind you.

Once she was strapped in, you turned back around and ran to the cock pit. It was almost time to feed the kids, and when everyone found out they were gone, let's just say you needed to be out of there before that.

Looking down at the control panel, you pushed a button that would remotely open the hanger doors. A signal would be sent up to someone in higher command, but if you were lucky, who ever saw the message would think that it was an error in the systems. You had been doing that a lot lately. Opening and closing the hanger door, so when someone went down to check on it, they would think it was a mistake, and just turn and leave. By now, they should be so tired of checking it that they just won't.

Taking a deep breath, you turned on the engine of the ship and eased out of the hanger. If you went to fast, you would get caught. You needed to get out of range before you took off. And with some luck, you might just make out of there alive.

* * *

**OK, so I have four open spots for the kids if anyone wants me to put their OC into the story. The OC has to be half Altean, and be a kid, like no older than 12 if you can help it. Other than that, it's up to you, what their name is, what their second parent is, and what they look like. You can pm me or just tell me in the comments if you want to. It's up to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaring lights and sirens rung out through your make shift escape pod. You had been flying for almost half a quintent when you had passed through an electro-magnetic field that had reset all of the ships systems, and left you plummeting towards an asteroid. You were trying to pilot the ship into a safe crash landing, but all the screaming in the back was distracting you.

You wanted to go back there. To tell them that they would be all right, and that everything was fine. Even though it wasn't. But you couldn't. You had to focus, or things would turn out way worse than you wanted them to.

Starting to descend and getting closer to the ground, you tried to level out the ship, wanting the belly of it to take the brunt of the damage. And it almost worked. Almost. A rock jutting out from the ground forced the ship into a barrel roll, and you could hear all the loose stuff rolling around and crashing in the back.

More yelling came from the back, and you even heard some crying, most likely from the younger ones. And all you could do was pray that this would end soon. Hopefully not in a bad way.

And end soon it did. Your ship rolled to a stop. With everyone in it hanging upside down. A chorus of 'let me down's and 'I don't like being upside down' rand from the back.

"Quiznak," you hissed under your breath as you unbuckled your self, and crawled your way to the back to the kids, only to see half of them already down.

A girl with two sets of arms was working on getting the youngest of the group down, while a boy with four fingered hands and odd eye ridges was helping the older ones get down. It seemed like it was going well, until a voice of protest rang out.

"NO!!! I want that one lady to get me down."

It was the same girl that wanted you to strap her in. What was her name again.....

"Angelina, I'm right here. Just give me a moment to get over there, OK?"

She groaned. "Fine, but if you take too long, I'll beat you up."

The sudden threat from the small girl almost made you laugh. You knew that she was no match for you in terms of fighting, and that you could easily beat her, but you needed to keep the kids in line and more or less happy. So you quickly made your way over and got her down, then started to get the last few down as well.

Your next course of action was to get everyone out of the crashed ship, but it seems you were beat to that part. Once again the girl with four arms had seemed to take charge and was getting everyone she could off. Though she wasn't exactly successful. The kids didn't want to go out, seeing as how one of the said the atmosphere was toxic. 

"No it's not," the one with four arms said quietly.

"Yes it is. All atmosphere's are toxic if they make you crash."

"We crashed for a different reason."

"Yeah, sure. Keep saying that. YOU can go out there and die if you want but I'm go-"

"Enough," you cut in before anything else could be said by either of them.

"It doesn't matter if the atmosphere is toxic or not. We have more than enough suits for everyone to wear, plenty of food, and just the right amount of CO2 converters."

Everyone was quiet as they stared at you.

"We are leaving the ship. I need to get a look at the damage to the ship, and find out whether or not we can stay here. Got it," it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"You two," you pointed at the two that were helping out earlier. "What are your names."

"I'm Edward," the boy with four fingers said. You looked over to the girl.

She refused to look up and meet your gaze, choosing instead to busy herself with putting the suits on the youngest one there.

"Nikita," she said quietly. You felt the hair on the back of your neck bristle. You knew what type of person she was. One who didn't even know her own power. One who had been pushed down all of her life, because people feared her. And now she thinks she is weak and worthless. You would need to work on that a bit with her later. Make her realize just what kind of person she could become of she wanted to.

"OK. Can you two work on getting everyone suited up and out of here for now, while I get to work on damage control?"

They both nodded, and you thought you could move on and out, but protest quickly reached you ears.

"Why does she get to be in charge? I mean she's younger than me, why can't I be the other one in charge?"

You looked back to see the same girl who had said the atmosphere was toxic. She had an innocent look on her face, but you could already tell what type of person she was. She thrived in chaos. While everyone was trying to figure things out, she would be there, making a profit.

"She's in charge because, even though she is physically younger, she is obviously far wiser than you."

A blush came across her blue tinted skin, as some of the others snickered.

"If you want, you can be in charge of getting our supplies out of the cargo bay."

"What ever," she pouted, looking away from you.

"Good. Is there anything else I need to know before I go out there?"

The one boy who had tried to give you his stuffed animal raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Who's gonna carry Wallis?"

Wallis? You looked over to see a small boy, no older than maybe three, resting his head down on Nikita's lap.

"That's a good question," you said before looking at your rag tag team of kids to see one with little horns on his head and an extra altean marking on his nose. 

"What about you?"

He looked at you a bit surprised. He checked to see if any one was behind him before pointing at himself. This caused you to smile.

"Yes, you. Do you think you could hold onto Wallis while we get everything figured out?"

After a moment of thinking, he nodded.

"Thank you..." you stopped not knowing his name yet.

"Anselm."

Another smile came to your face.

"Thank you Anselm. Remind me to give you and everyone who behaves a treat latter, OK?"

It was his turn to smile this time, as he took the youngest of the group into his arms.

"OK, everyone suit up and get outside. We have some work to do."

* * *

**A wild update has appeared!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I lost the piece of paper I wrote all of the names and ages on. Speaking about names and ages, you guys can still give me some oc's if you want, I have literally gotten none, and now I'm sad. SO, please send in one of you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh came from your lips as you looked at the ruined outside of the ship. Getting dressed was too hard to do. So, you told everyone you would out and test the air, and if it was fine, everyone would come out. Once that was over and done with you could finally see what the damage was.

The cargo door was jammed shut, the engine was dislodged, and a bunch of sensory nodes and wires running along the entire body of the machine had been fried. You'd be lucky if this thing even light up.

A string of Altean curses fell form your mouth as you realized that you and your 'crew' would be stuck here indefinitely. 

"OK. Nikita, Edward, I want you two to go look around a bit. Not too far though, only a few clicks from here and back."

They both nodded and started to move off.

"Wait," you called to them calmly. They both looked at you as you pulled two of the daggers off of your belt.

"Do either of you know how to use one of these?"

Nikita seemed disturbed at the weapon placed before her, while Edward seemed some what intrigued. Slowly Edward shook his head no, but Nikita nodded yes.

"Nikita, what's wrong?"

She didn't speak.

"Do you not want to use one?"

This time you received a shaky nod from her. You couldn't help but feel bad for her. If she didn't want to use it, you wouldn't make her, but....

"That's fine, but I want you to tale it with you just in case anything happens. OK? You don't have to use it, you don't even have to look at it, here," you wrapped up one of the daggers in a cloth that had been around your neck. "I just would rather you have it and not need it, than need it and not have it."

Slowly, Nikita reached out a tentative hand and plucked the weapon gently from your hold. Then you turned your attention to Edward.

"Edward, do you know what this is?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a dagger."

"Right. And it can be dangerous. Do you think that you could handle it properly if I showed you how?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now give me your hands," he did as he was told, and raised his hands up to be in front of you. "There are two way you can hold this blade. Like this," you placed the weapon in his hand, blade up towards the sky. "Or like this," you then switched it so the blade was the other way in his hands.

"That feels weird."

"OK, then try holding it like that in you other hand," after he had switched hands, you continued. "I want you to hold it like this. This is a defensive hold, it will make it easier to fend off an attacker. Now I want you to go threw a few practice swings, then I'll show you how to hold to protect you body."

Edward nodded and raised up his arm and swung it down a few times, being careful not to hit anyone near him.

"Good. Now if you hold it like this," you moved his arm across his chest with the flat of the blade pressed against his forearm. "You can protect you self. Swing to attack, flat to protect. Do you both understand?"

You received a nod from both of them.

"You two need to protect each other, OK. Now I'm sending one more person with you, in case anything happens, they'll run back to get me."

Looking around, you saw the trouble maker teasing three of the younger kids that looked like triplets.

"Oi!!! Trouble, get over here real quick," she groaned and walked over to you.

"I have a name you know."

"You can tell me in a bit. I assume your fast."

She gave you a guarded look. "Why?"

You jerked your head, and Nikita and Edward walked over to the others.

"I know what your like."

She growled a bit, and scowled at you. "Don't act like you're all high and mighty! I know exactly what your like too so don't even try."

"What am I like then," the question caught her by suprise.

"Well- you're- I-"

"I know you don't want to be here. I know you would rather be back near central command, a place you knew, a place where you basically ruled, and could do what ever you wanted without worrying about getting caught. Well I need those skills that you picked up along the way, and I need them here and now. I need you to go with Nikita and Edward. All you have to do is walk with them, and if anything bad happens, I want you to run back here as fast as you can. Got it?"

She stayed silent, before looking up at you and smiling.

"Kassandra."

"What?"

"My name, duh. I'll go with them, but only because I don't want to stay here and help unload the ship. That sounds so boring."

"OK," you said, smiling yourself now. "Edward, Nikita! You guys and Kassandra can head off now. Come back in about 15 dobosh's."

They gave nods and waves of under standing before going off on their own. With them gone, you turned back to the ship, and saw that the cargo door had been ripped off. You looked around quickly, trying to find out what had done that, when your eyes landed on one of the triplets stacking food off to the side.

His body was a bit longer than what you had expected, some of his skin was tinted a dark blue, while other parts were either white or lighter versions of blue. He had four pairs of arms, and some oddly shaped ears.

"Hey, where are the other two?"

He looked back at you for a moment before going back to stack the food. Looking at it closer now, you saw that the stack was actually starting to look like something.

"Avtandil," you looked over at the triplet that had called out to his brother. He had a few armfuls of food, and skin very similar to his brothers, but this time it was a shade of green. 

"I got more. Where do you want me to set it?"

Avtandil, the one making the food pyramid pointed with one of his extra hands over to a slowly diminishing pile.

"Got it," the green one called out cheerily, before moving over to dump the food from his arms.

"Hey!"

You turned to see the last triplet glaring at you. Once again, same patterns, just different colors. This one was orange with shades of red and yellow.

"Stop looking at my brothers like that," he snapped.

Before you could respond, the happy one came over.

"Ranjeet, what's wrong?"

"This lady was looking at you two funny, Sanjay!"

"Well, we are funny looking. Aren't we."

"That's not the point."

"SHHHH," Avtandil hissed over his shoulder. "I need quiet for this last piece."

The other two, Sanjay and Ranjeet, went quiet as their last brother placed one last piece of food rations into place. When he moved out of the way, you saw life size versions of the entire group made out of food. They weren't the best looking things in the universe, but given his material, the boy did an amazing job.

"That's..... really cool. Where did you learn to do that," you asked as Avtandil walked over to the rest of you. Your response was a simple shrug from him.

"OK, well was that the last of the food?"

"Nope," you looked over at Angelina too see her sitting on the edge of the ship. "There's still a whole lot left in there. Along with that one kid holding the baby."

You sighed. If only things were that easy.


	5. Chapter 5

You wiped the sweat gripping at your brow away. The food had been unpacked, and was being organized by the triplets. Now you were working on realigning the engine. Well trying to work on it that is. With the ship upside down, and no one strong to help you roll it over, you were having trouble.

The engine hatches were on the side of the ship, a good thing, but the bad thing was all the heavy machinery that you had to lift and move back into their proper place. It was nearly impossible to do, even with enhanced strength like yours.

Gritting your teeth, you carefully shimmied out from the hatch to both take a break, and check in on the kids. The boys were still working on the food, Angelina was taking a nap, Anselm was playing with Wallis, and the last two kids were just sitting there, talking to each other. Realizing that you knew very little about the two, you walked over to them.

"How are you two holding up," you asked them, causing one of them to jump.

"I'm fine, but I think Mattie is scared," the one that didn't jump said while pointing to the other boy. Mattie was apparently the same boy that had offered you his stuffed animal.

"I am not," he said indignantly, before letting out a squeak and jumping at the sound of a can falling from the food pile. You couldn't keep the smile from spreading across your face even if you wanted to.

"And what about you? Are you not scared," you asked the first boy.

"Dennis isn't scared of anything!!! He used to yell at the guards when they were mean to me," Mattie said, a look of adoration in his yellow eyes.

"Is that so," you asked looking over at Dennis.

"Yeah. So what."

"That's a good thing. You need to stick up for your younger brothers and sisters."

"He's not my brother. I don't even have a brother. The only people here who have brothers are those three," he pointed over at the triplets.

The small outburst from him shocked you a bit.

_'I forgot that they didn't grow up the same way we did.'_

"That's not true. I had brothers and sisters once. I still have a few, and they are all on this moon with me."

"What do you mean by that," Mattie asked.

"Well, everyone on this moon, as far as I know, is a half-breed. That makes us family in my eyes."

"If you ask me, that's stupid," Dennis says.

"I like it. It makes me feel less lonely all the way out here.... Will you please be my big brother Dennis? Please, please, please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?"

"YES!!!"

"Then no."

You laughed at the two of them bickering. You missed things like this. Just hanging out with others and talking about whatever came to mind.

"You two already act like brothers. So why don't you say yes."

Dennis stopped talking and looked at you. He seemed to be thinking of a response.

"Cause then everyone else would want to be my brother or sister and I would have to protect all of them," he huffed.

"But that's a good thing. If you protect them, then they can protect you."

He stopped to think again, before deciding that arguing with you was pointless.

"Fine. I can be brothers with everyone, as long as they take care of me when I need it."

"OK. I'll make sure to take care of you... little brother."

A mixed look of surprise and anger appeared on the young boys face, before he got up and started to run after you with his fists raised.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS YOUR BROTHER!!!!"

Your response to him was nothing but laughter as you ran away from him, with Mattie following behind the both of you. Before long, the triplets had joined in the game of chase, and you were carrying Wallis in your arms. You had to pick him up or you would have tripped on the stumbling toddler. Anselm and Angelina were both just sitting on the ground, silently judging all of you.

But the fun stopped when a ship came into the moons atmosphere and landed.

"What's that," Mattie asked.

"It's a ship, dummy!"

"Dennis, that's not nice."

"Everyone, hide, now. No if's and's or but's. I want all of you to go hide together somewhere and not come out untill I get back. Got it?"

They all looked at you, frozen, scared, and confused.

"GO!!!"

They jumped and ran off, Anselm taking Wallis from you and going with the others. Before the boy could get too far away though, you slipped a dagger into his hold.

"Were you paying attention earlier when I showed the other how to use this?"

Anselm nodded, eyes wide.

"OK, good. This one comes with a sheath and a belt. I'll put them on you for now. When you get with the others, have someone look after Wallis, and take the knife out. If you don't think you can handle it, then give it to someone else who can, OK?"

You received another timid nod from the boy.

"I'll send the other three back when I find them. They'll call your name twice if it's safe, and four times if it's not. Edward or Nikita should be put in charge. Take some food, and stay safe," with these last words said, you gave Anselm a tight hug, and ran off in the direction of your little scouting party.


	6. Chapter 6

You ran as fast as you could, but it didn't feel Luke it was fast enough. You didn't know what kind of ship that was. There could be pirates or mercenaries, or even a galran scouting squad on the moon right now, hunting you guys down. The possibilities were endless. And so were the outcomes.

Scanning the horizon, the only thing you saw was a few odd looking trees and a mineral lake of some sort next to you. A part of you was tempted to call out for the three kids, but you knew better than that. And hopefully they knew better too.

After a taking a moment to catch your breath, you changed your direction the slightest bit and started to run again.

You weren't made for this kind of running. You were a natural sprinter, very dangerous over short distances. This endurance running was killing you. You could fight an army single handedly as long as you didn't have to move too far from where you began.

Just as you were about to take another break, you heard voices up ahead, so your running continued.

Coming upon a ridge, you looked down and saw the children talking to a man tied to a tree. A part of you was enraged that they would act so recklessly, but another part of you was just glad that they were safe.

You started to move towards them, and could finally hear what they were talking about.

"So, if we let you go, you promise to get your crew and come rescue us," Kassandra asks the stranger, an underlying tone of teasing could be heard in her words.

"YES," the man called out desperately.

"In weird lions that are ships, but also a part of a giant robot man that can save the universe," Edward said this time.

A moment of silence passed between the three as they all looked at Nikita, who shook her head no.

"Aww!!! Come on. I promise I'll come back. Here I'll even give you my bayard, that way we have to come back."

"What the hell is a bayard, and how do we even know if it's worth anything. For all we know that could be a useless trinket that you don't even use anymore."

You were so happy you sent Kassandra along with them. She quick on come backs, and they made perfectly logical sense. At least from where you were standing.

"It's not worthless!!! It's really cool, and I can prove it, if you would just untie me from this tree."

"Let's go," Nikita said. "We need to get back to the group and tell them about this."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Let's go."

They all turned and made their way towards you, a different smile on each face when they saw you were there. But the smile's soon faded as the roar of ships approaching could be heard. Scanning the sky, you quickly spotted four things flying towards the spot you where gathered.

Nikita, Edward, and Kassandra quickly started to run towards you, and you towards them. But it wasn't fast enough. The ships, that you now saw were in the shape of lions, had landed, and the pilots had come out of their crafts. Some went to the one tied to the tree, and the others ran off in your direction.

The two coming your way were big and clad in amour that matched the crafts that they had come out of. One was in yellow, and the other was in black. They called out to the children, promising not to harm them, and saying that they only wanted to talk.

They weren't listening though, and just kept running in your direction. As they neared, so did the strangers. If they refused to give up on their own, you would make them.

Drawing the two broadswords from their sheaths on you back, you made your way to attack.

"Watch out," the one wearing black called out to the kids, most likely thinking that you were going to attack them. But both were soon proven wrong as you swung one sword in a large arc towards his head. He retaliated by raising his right arm up, that had started to glow a purple hue.

Your free weapon went to stab him in the gut, but he jumped away before your blade could kiss his skin. The one in yellow tried to run past you, but you tripped him with the flat of your blade.

_"Go back to the ship,"_ you called out in the mixed tongue of Altean and Galran, knowing they would understand.  _"Call for Anselm twice if you think it's safe, four if it's not."_

_"On it,"_ Kassandra called over her shoulder, with the other two following behind.

You attention was drawn back to your skirmish as the yellow one landed a blow on you face. A loud crack rang out from the contact, and all went silent for a moment as you collected yourself.

"Oh, that's bad. That is so bad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you, I mean I did, but I didn't, I was trying to hit you, but just not in the face. Ya' know?"

Turning your head towards the babbling man, you smiled, wiping your lip with the back of your hand.

"I've known toddlers that hit harder than that," you told him, before raising up your sword and blocking a blow from the one wearing black. You pushed you blade against his arm, causing him to loosed balance and fall over. You then went to try and deal with the yellow one, only to be distracted by a green one that was swinging what appeared to be a type of whip around. The weapon was soon wrapped around you and was delivering a shock, trying to knock you out. But you cut the green weapon from your waist, and flung the cut end back at its user, shocking them in the process, and getting rid of them for now.

Taking in your other opponents you saw the two from the start, the yellow and black one, and then the green and a red one. But you couldn't see the one that was tied to a tree. Checking behind you, you could just barley see a streak of blue running in the direction of the children out of the corner of your eyes.

Letting out a growl you tried to run in that direction, but was stopped by the one in red. He stood in front of you, a sword in his hand. He tried to swing at you, but you quickly sidestepped the attack, and kicked him in the back as soon as you where behind him.

Then you started to run off, hoping, but knowing that you wouldn't, get to the kids before the blue guy did.


	7. Chapter 7

Your legs burned, and your lungs were on fire. You were so close to where your ship had crashed, and you could see the man in blue just in front of you. Swooping down you picked up a decent sized rock and tossed it at blue. He fell face first into the dirt, and you ran past him.

When finally you got to the ship, you turned around and saw all five people standing there, with the four lions behind them.

A growl come from your throat as your grip tightened on the hilts of your blades. There was a moment of quiet, as everyone seemed to be sizing each other up. Then the one in black stepped forward.

"What did you do to those kids?"

His only response was silence.

"Listen, we just want to make sure their OK."

You didn't listen though. Instead, you swung your blade into motion, trying to bring it down on the man. He jumped back, and the one in red charged, his own blade raised. You blocked him, blow for blow, and quickly disarmed him. Though he still tried to fight.

Then you were suddenly lifted off of the ground by a pair of arms with yellow accents. You threw your head back and hit the man right in the face, and he dropped you, hands going to cover his nose.

A shot then whizzed by your shoulder. You saw the blue one holding a sniper in his hands. Snarling, you threw another rock at him, hitting right between his eyes.

Before you could move on, you found your feet being pulled out from beneath you, making you fall face first to the ground. Rolling onto your back you saw greeny with a smile on their face, but it soon faded as you reach for the whip, and pulled, yanking them down with you. The two of you wrestled, until you got the upper hand. When you were about to land what you hoped would be the final blow, you were yanked off of them and thrown on the ground by a new person.

A yelp came out of your throat, along with all the air in your lungs, as you landed on your back. In a daze you could barley hear another new person call out something along the lines of 'princess, get back to the ship'

Rolling over, you coughed into your hand, and then reached for you closest blade, only to have it kicked away by red. Looking up, you launched yourself at him. He cried out in surprise as you started to beat him up. He tried to retaliate with his weapon, but you grabbed onto the blade and ripped it from his hands, and tossed it off to the side. A look of shock and horror crossed his face, and you were about to start your attack again when you were shot in the back. The laser had taken a decent sized chunk out of your side. It was cauterized, thankfully, but it hurt like hell.

You hissed in pain, and looked back to see blue laying on the ground, his gun aimed at you. That was a mistake though, as red came up and hit you in your newly acquired wound. And now, _you were done_.

You quickly elbowed red in the side of the face, kicked his shin, kneed him in the gut, and brought your elbow down on the back of his head. He fell to the ground in pain, and didn't seem to be getting back up any time soon.

Another shot hissed by you, but this time it was from yellow. Looking at him, you couldn't help but feel some pride seeing as his nose was broken, and still bleeding a bit. 

Reaching behind you, you grabbed the last dagger you had on you and threw it at the man, hitting the joint of his arm. He cried out as he dropped his weapon, attention now on his wound.

Panting, you looked over at blue, who had black right behind him. They both stood there, ready to jump into battle with you.

Stepping forward, blue shot you again, this time grazing your shoulder. Grimacing, you kept moving forward, passing and picking up one of your swords with your good arm. You moved to strike blue, and he raised his gun up in defense. Your blade cut through the weapon like butter.

The shock and scared look that crossed his face was priceless. He looked so helpless, like a child that just now realized how much trouble he was really in.

Black then stepped in, knowing that if he didn't intervene blue was through. Grunting, you blocked blacks glowing arm, and was surprised when he did to your sword what you had just done to blue's gun. Growling, you swung your arm and punched him in the face. He didn't seem all that fazed by the hit, and even returned it in kind.

Panting, you started trying to hit black in every opening he left. But he would either block you, or soon return the hits. You needed to hurry up and deal with him. Trying to find something to use as a weapon, you were hit with an upper cut, and then a kick that sent you rolling back.

Dazed, you didn't move for a minute, trying to collect yourself. When you could finely see straight, black was looming over you. He seemed to be thinking, before he raised up his arm.

"BIG SIS!!!"

You were both shocked and horrified as Mattie came running out.

"GET BACK," you yelled at him. But he didn't listen. Instead he ran to you and jumped on top of you, trying to shield you with his body.

"Don't hurt her anymore," he cried into your shoulder. "Please, I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

Looking to black, you saw he still had his arm raised. So you sat up, removed Mattie from your body and put him behind you.

_"Go back to the others **now** ,"_ you hissed under your breath, staring straight into blacks eyes.

"NO," Mattie yelled, trying to move in front of again.

"GO!!!"

Looking at the little boy, you saw the tears running down his face as he shook his head and latched onto you again. Gritting your teeth, you rapped your body as best as you could around Mattie.

When nothing happened, you looked back up at black, only to see the other children standing in front of you. You laughed humorlessly.

"You guys suck at listening."

Angelina looked back at you, before reaching out and pulling at your hair.

"Hey!!! Let go!"

"What were you thinking," she yelled at you. "What!!! Were you going to let yourself die and leave me with these idiots."

"Damn, you figured out my plan," you joked, though she didn't seem to think it was funny, and instead of laughing started pulling on your hair harder.

"Ow, knock it off," you said, pulling her hands away from you hair. "Edward, Nikita, get everyone back and hiding."

"No," Nikita said, not looking away from black, who was now joined by the others, even the two new people.

Sighing, you forced yourself to stand up, grunting, and looked at the people in front of you.

"So," you started. "What are you going to do now? I still got some fight left in me, so don't you dare think that you've won yet."

"I'm sorry," black started, shocking not only you but his crew too it seemed. He removed his helmet before continuing. "We didn't know that there were people out here, so when Lance told us that he saw some kids all alone, we jumped to the conclusion that they were alone. We didn't realize you were here protecting them."

"....Fine. Just get out of here."

"But don't you need help," blue asked.

"No. I can handle this."

"Umm," yellow started. "Listen, I'm all against having strangers on our ship right now, but even I want you guys with us. I mean, it's just you with all these kids on this moon. Don't you think you'll need some help eventually."

Taking in a deep breath, you were going to argue, when you hissed in pain. You started to feel woozy, and they seemed to notice.

"You need help. Let us help you," black said. 

After a moment you gave a reluctant nod.

"Fine. We'll go with you until you can drop us off at a safe planet."

"OK. Let's get you on the ship before you pass out."

"Too late," you said as your vision faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

You felt like you were floating. A sense of ease washed over you, and you felt like staying there forever. Too bad you had stuff to do.

Opening your eyes, you find yourself in a pod, surrounded by liquid. The glass keeping everything in seemed to double as a screen, and looking at it closely, you see that it had your vitals on it.

Taking in the rest of the pod, you found a button along the side, and pushed it. But nothing seemed to happen. So you resorted to plane B.

Pressing your back to the wall of the pod, you lifted up your feet and started to push against the glass. It took awhile before anything actually happened, but when it did, it happened fast. The glass popped off and the liquid rushed out, pulling you along with. 

You landed on you back, and found that you had been swept out to the middle of the room. Thankfully the glass didn't smash into pieces. Sitting up, you notice the clothing you were wearing. It was an off white body suit with grey accents bellow the ribs and elbows.

Groaning, you stood up and shook off as much water as you could, then went to were the door seemed to be. It opened and you walked out into the massive hallways. It was almost intimidating, though you quickly pushed past that thought and moved on.

Walking, you quickly found that you were lost. Every wall in the ship looked the same, with no definitive markings to direct you. You were starting to get angry, fast.

Finally something changed.

You came across a large window and looked out to see the space surrounding you. God, you grew up in space and you don't think would ever get used to it. The vastness, the beauty, the cold. It was amazing and deadly.

_Like me!!!_

You silently laughed at the joke you had made. Deadly? Yes. Amazing? No.

Shaking your head, you started moving again but stopped when you heard foot steps, and a voice.

"-what happens when you leave a super awesome warrior person unguarded. They escape and start walking around, meaning that you need to go looking for her. But you know, instead of staying in a group, which would've been the smart thing, we just have to split up. Yeah nice plan Lance. Oh, and who gets to be the odd man out and has to walk around all alone? M-"

"Y'know, if your trying to find someone who could be a possible threat to you, you should try to stay quiet."

The man speaking let out a shout, and came running in your direction. It was yellow that found you, still standing there, staring out of the window.

"Where are we going," you asked him, jerking your head in the direction of the stars.

"Uhh, we're going to a Balmera."

"Why? You don't need a crystal. And almost all Balmera's are being harvested by the Galra. So why risk it."

"Well, that's the thing. We're trying to fight the Galra."

He looked like he was about to continue, but the snapping of your head in his direction stopped him.

"You people must have a death wish! Do you have any clue what kind of power they have!?!"

"Umm, kinda. We've beat them a few times before-"

"How?" you demanded as you walked towards him.

"Y-you know. With Voltron."

This stopped you.

"What," you said under your breath.

"Voltron. The five lions that make this huge robot dude."

"I know what Voltron is. I just..." a laugh bubbled from your throat. "I can't believe you guys actually found the other four lions. How did you get the red one though?"

"How 'bout I tell you the story on the way to the lounge? We can call everyone from there and introduce ourselves then."

You looked at him carefully, before something very important hit you like a lightning bolt.

"The kids," you exclaimed as you turned to run down the hallway, but you were stopped by yellow grabbing onto your arm.

Whipping around, you growled at him, an enraged look on your face. He quickly let go of your arm, and started to talk.

"They'll be in the lounge too," he sputtered out quickly, and you immediately calmed down.

"Sorry. I just.... I don't want them to get hurt."

"...Are they really all your brothers and sister," he asked as he started to walk down the hall, waiting for you to follow.

"Yes. They may not be biologically related to me. But they are my family. Whether they realize it or not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"......I'll explain later. The subject can get a bit...touchy."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry about it," you gave him a gentle smile. "So, are you going to tell me the story of how you guys got the red lion now?"

"Of course," yellow looked so relived to be off the touchy subject. "I'm Hunk by the way."

"(Y/N)."

* * *

By the time you made it to the lounge, Hunk hag not only told you about how the team had gotten the red lion, but also about how they got dragged into this mess. Now you were just waiting for the others to show up.

"If I'm going to be honest, I'm surprised that you guys even got this far."

"Me too. I thought we were going to die when we went through the black whole thing the first time. But then I found out about the Galra and how we were supposed to beat them and I just thought 'Nope, that's not gonna happen. We are going to die if we try to do that!' But, y'know what' it actually turned out pretty good in the end."

"So, are you glad that you found the blue lion, or would you rather be back on your home planet?"

"Oooo, that's a tough question to answer. On one hand, I want to be home, because, well, it's home. But on the other, if I hadn't come here, I wouldn't be able to help Shey."

"Shey?"

"Oh, she's this balmeran that helped me and Coran out when we needed a crystal for the castle ship. She's actually one of the reasons we're going back to the balmera. So we can free her and her people."

"Ah, got it. But, you do realize how difficult this will be, right? I mean, think about it like this. The balmerans and Galra are acting like parasites, one being helpful and the other is not. We would need to find a way to get rid of the bad parasites while letting the host and good parasites live."

Hunk hummed in thought.

"You're right. I mean, I knew it would be tough, but I didn't think it would be this hard. Do you have any ideas?"

Now it was your turn to think.

"Well.... I would start by trying to cut off their communications. That way they can't call for backup. Then I would work on grounding most of their ships. After that.... it all kinda depends on what the Galra do in response. They aren't exactly known for giving up with out a fight. For all I know they might kill the balmera just to make sure we don't actually win. And as we know..."

"That would be bad. So what would we do then if they did kill the Balmera?"

"The best option would be evacuation, but knowing how attached to a specific Balmera a Balmeran can be, most would rather die with it then leave it."

Looking at Hunk, you winced. The look of shock and horror on his face hurt you.

"But, we would be able to save a few of them. And that better then none."

Your attempt to make Hunk feel better didn't seem to work, as he simply lowed his head dejectedly.

It was quiet between the two of you until the doors opened.

 

 

**Hey, I need to tell you guys something....... I GOT AN EDITOR!!!! I am so frikin happy right now! You need to go check out**[Dóchas.](https://www.quotev.com/Thekohai)  **Be nice and give them some love. They're the one making sure I'm saying the right thing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Looking up as the door opened, you watched as red, blue, green, black, and the other two walked in. Behind them came the children. They all ran in, and Mattie jumped up on you, giving a tight squeeze. You laughed and hugged him back.

Angelina sat next to the lady, who sat across from you. Wallis was asleep in blues arms, Nikita and Denis were by red, the triplets by green, Edward sat next to black, and Kasandra just stood. Looking at them, you felt like someone was missing.

"Where's Anselm," you asked.

The kids just looked or pointed up. Confused, you looked up to see Anselm waving at you from a vent of some sort. You started to panic internally, but the way the boy looked calmed you the slightest bit. 

Mother instincts kicking in, you glared at the boy, and motioned him to get down. He gave you a gentle pleading look, asking if he could stay up there. But the lack of change in your face gave him the answer. 

When he got down, you pat him on the shoulder, a way of saying he could go back after things were done, and he seemed to perk up a bit.

"So," the women started. "I suppose introductions are in order. I am Princess Allura of Altea. This is Coran," she pointed to the man standing behind her. "And these are the paladins of Voltron." She then gestured to the others in the room, Hunk included.

"I'm Shiro."

Black.

"Keith."

Red.

"My name's Pidge, the green paladin."

Green, obviously.

"The names Lance," blue said will trying to..... was he posing? God, why.

"Well, I'm (Y/N)," you started, not really knowing what all to say. "Umm, and these are the kids."

You made a wide gesture to the others in the room.

"Yes, we know them very well now," Coran said with a smile on his face. 

You nodded, lapsing into an awkward silence. Well it felt awkward to you.

"Sooo, how far away is the closest habitable planet?" you asked, not wanting to over stay your welcome.

"It's not too far away, in fact it's just past the balmera we're heading to," Pigde said.

"The same balmera that you are trying to liberate from the galra?"

"Yeah."

You shook your head.

"We need off before then. I don't want these kids getting mixed up with the galra again."

"What do you mean by again?" the princess asked, suddenly getting defensive.

Gritting your teeth, you tried to calm yourself before saying anything too rash.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Just please, don't get us mixed in with your mess."

And with that, you stood up and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking off had been a bit of a bad idea. In a matter of no time at all, you were, once again, lost. You groaned as you punched a castle wall, leaving a sizable dent. You were just so...frustrated right now. These people were about to ruin everything that you had been working for. A life  _away_ from the Galra, away from war, away from slavery. Yet here they were diving head first into it all, and unfairly dragging you guys along with them.

This situation was starting to frustrate you to no end.

"Are you OK?"

You turned around and saw bla- Shiro standing in an adjacent hall.

"Um, yeah, yeah. Sorry about that," you gestured to the dent. "It's just been one of those days..."

He let out a small laugh.

"I can tell. You know if you want, I could show you around a bit, take you to the training room so you can let out some of that frustration. Unfortunately, your targets won't be walls."

You cleared your throat and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"That's...actually a good idea. I could use a distraction right now."

"OK then, follow me."

 

And so Shiro started to give you a small tour of the castle, showing you where the kitchen was, the dining hall and he even showed you where all the kids had been sleeping for the time being.

"You really care about them, don't you," he asked as you looked into each room and gave them a safety inspection.

"Of course I do. Someone needs to."

"What about their parents?"

You paused at his question. What about them indeed...

"It varies," you said, part of you wanting to leave it at that, though you continued anyway. "I don't know about them specifically, but most of their parents will want nothing to do with them. A few will want them to be OK, if only because of the fact that they are people too, and others.....Well let's just say that the kids are better off with me in this case."

"But why?"

You sighed.

"I'd rather not get into it right now. The subject is kinda...touchy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that-"

"It's fine," you cut him off. "It shows that you care."

He nods, and the rest of your journey is spent in relative silence, with Shiro pointing out some more things on the way.

"And this is the training room."

The doors slid open, to reveal...

 

an empty room.

"Wow, this is, um...."

The black paladin laughed at your attempt of being polite.

"I know how it looks right now. But trust me, we've all had our butts handed to us in here."

"By who?"

"The gladiators. They're training robots. Allura said that ours was set on the lowest level when we fought them," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"So....you're telling me that the paladins of Voltron, the defenders of the universe, and the only people fighting against Zarkon and the Galra...can't even beat a low level fighting bot?"

"Well...we've gotten better since then," Shiro said, chuckling awkwardly. You laughing along with him.

"God, I hope so."

"Hey, those gladiators are tougher than they look."

"Oh, yeah. Prove it," you challenged him.

"OK, just wait here. I'll go get you a weapon, then we'll see how well you can hold up against one," he said, turning and leaving the room.

When he left, you started to walk around the room, just looking at the walls. This place was immaculate. It was also really quiet, and you weren't used to that. It was always noisy aboard a Galra ship. It was only ever quiet when it came time to battle. The calm before the storm.

"So, where did you say you were from?"

You jumped, and turned around to see Allura standing at the door. She had an expectant look on her face.

"I....never said where I was from."

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind telling me would you? I've just never seen someone that looked...quite like you."

"Well, I'm not really from...anywhere," you said slowly. "I was born on a ship, like the others, and raised there. So, I've never really had what one might call a home."

"Well surely you know what kind of ship you where born on."

"Of course I do. I would just rather not say right now..."

"Why?"

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Can we drop it, please? I'm not in the mood for this."

"And I'm not in the mood for-"

"I'm back," Shiro called as the doors slid open, and immediately took notice of the tense atmosphere. "Allura, are you here to watch (Y/N) fight a gladiator," he asked, trying to find a way to be nice and diffuse the tension. 

"Yes I am," she said, a smile coming to her face easily.

"OK then. You can head up to the control room, and I'll meet you there."

Allura nodded her head and walking out, but not before shoot you a look. The kind that said 'I'm watching you. Make a mistake, I dare you.'

Though a part of you understood where she was coming from, wanting to protect the people and things she cared for, you felt like she was taking it a bit too far. There's a difference in being cautious, and just down-right not liking a person.

You tried to ignore it for now though. No need to get into a fight with the person that most likely owned the ship you where staying on. Besides, you had no real reason to fight her...yet. 

"Here," Shiro said, passing you a short sword. "It was all I could find on such short notice."

"It's fine," you gave him a kind smile. "If a person is going to fight, they need to be able to work with whatever they have available. I'm not going to have half an armory with me everywhere I go."

He smiled back.

"True. Anyway, good luck. I'm heading up to Allura, then I'll send out the gladiator. It'll be on it's lowest setting, just to show you that it's not as easy as you think."

"Yeah, sure," you scoffed. "Just get out of here. That way I can prove that you guys are just weak."

Shiro laughed at what you said, before turning and leaving. It was silent again for a few minutes till you hears his voice from some sort of intercom system.

"You ready?"

A smile spread across your face as you twirled the sword a bit.

"Bring it on!!!"

 

 

 

 

**Is it just me, or is anyone else reminded of Captain America when they think of Shiro...... Maybe it's just me.**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of metal hitting the ground came from behind, so you spun around. In front of you now stood a giant white robot with some gold and blue accents. The gladiator was wielding a long sword that could be considered intimidating in comparison to your short one. Not that it really fazed you. Though the fact the you couldn't see any obvious weaknesses on the damn thing did.

The gladiator, that you will now call Steve, charged at you, blade raised and ready to strike. You jumped to the week side of Steve, and gave a slash to his abdomen. Your slash had just happened to pass by the joint of his elbow, and that's when it dawned on you. Each joint of the machine would be a kink in the robots armor in a way.

Testing you theory, with his back to you, you cut off Steve's arm at his shoulder joint. The metal limb fell to the ground with a heavy 'thunk,' and Steve turned to you. You could almost imagine the look on his face. Shocked, outraged, and impressed. You could also tell that your little audience was impressed too. Good.

Steve tried to charge again, so you moved to jump to the side, only for a foot to come in contact with your lower legs, effectively causing you to spin and crash head first onto the ground. Ouch.

You grunted and forced yourself up as fast you could. You swung your sword in a wide arc, making it look like you were going for Steve's other arm. But, with your angle, you completely went past the arm, and the sword that was held up in a blocking position, and got his leg right at the knee joint, almost severing the lower limb. Now it was hanging on by just a few wires. Those few wires couldn't support the big bot.

So down he fell and in you moved to end the fight.

You stood at the top of Steve's body, staring down at him. And you raised you sword above your head-

_"Finish HIM," the crowd roared, wanting to see blood._

Shiro and Allura watched as your blade left your hand and met the ground. They watched you back away from the gladiator, as you collapsed onto your knees.

Shiro quickly turned to program off, and ran to check up on you with Allura slowly following behind.

When they got to the training room, the gladiator was gone, but you were still there, on the floor, sword lying a few feet from you just out of your grasp.

They watched you for a moment, before Shiro moved to be next to you, trying to comfort you. 

"Are you OK?" he had asked, only find himself on his back with your blade at his throat. He looked at you hovering over him, panting heavily. He saw the far off look in your eyes, how you weren't all there.

Shiro tried to think of something to say, something to pull you out of your haze, but before he could, your weight was lifted from him and you were thrown across the room. Allura now stood over Shiro, helping him stand up.

After making sure that the black paladin was OK, the princess turned to you.

She marched up to you, grabbed the collar of the suit you had woken up in and shoved you up to the wall. You just hung there in her grip, not really moving.

"Allura, wait," Shiro called out. "She didn't mean it."

"How can you say that? She almost killed you!"

"Allura, please, listen to me. Look at her, look at how scared she is. She wasn't trying to kill me, she was just trying to protect herself."

The princess stared at Shiro for a minute, before dropping you to the ground and walking out of the room. She couldn't argue with him since he was right. She had acted rashly, and jumped to conclusions. She wasn't going to apologize, though, she didn't see why she would need to. She was only trying to protect Shiro.

Back in the training room, Shiro was helping you out. He got you up and out of there, helped you breath right and took you to the lounge so you can just sit down and relax.

After a few minutes of just letting you sit there, Shiro spoke up.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

You nodded your head, though you still seemed a bit shaken.

"Do you need anything? Like food or water?"

You were about to say no, when your stomach answered for you with a loud rumble.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shiro said smiling, and trying to lighten the mood.

In response, you gave him a week smile. You appreciated the effort he put in to make you feel better.

"I'll have someone get you food real quick. After that, I can take you to your room if you want."

"Yeah...that would be nice," you spoke softly.

Shiro got up from the couch, and walked to the door. When it opened he poked his head out and signaled someone from the hallway down. Looking at them, you saw that it was Nikita who got roped in to getting you something to eat. Though she didn't seem to mind too much, and even smiled at Shiro before she ran off.

Seeing her happy made you feel better. You might actually be doing something right for these kids.

Shiro came and sat back down next to you.

"Nikita's going to get you some green food goo. It's not as bad as it looks, I swear."

You let out a breathy laugh at his joke.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine," you said. But that was before you actually saw what it looked like.

Nikita walked in through the door, carrying a plate behind her back. You raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. She went up to Shiro, slipped him the plate, and ran out before you could question her.

You looked to Shiro for an explanation, only for your view to be blocked by a mound of bright green. Looking around the mound, you saw Shiro with a smile on his face.

"Food goo," he said, presenting the plate to you.

You took it from him cautiously. When the plate was in you lap, you poked the goo with a finger and watched as a chunk stuck to you, and the rest wiggled. A shiver ran through you as you tried a bite of the food.

"Ugh, it tastes weird."

Shiro laughed at the look on you face.

"You get used to it."

"God, I hope so," said as you tried another bite.


End file.
